herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rodney Copperbottom
Rodney Copperbottom is the main protagonist of Robots. He is voiced by Ewan McGregor (who also played Obi-Wan Kenobi, Edward Bloom, Mark Renton, Lumière, and Christopher Robin). Role Rodney is first seen as a infant being put together by Herb and Lydia. As he grows up in Rivet Town, Rodney develops an interest in inventing and to be like his idol Bigweld. One day, Rodney invents a small robot called Wonderbot to help Herb with his job of dishwashing at a restaurant. However, Wonderbot accidentally wreaks havoc in the restaurant's kitchen, which gets Herb into trouble with his boss and leave him in debt. Wanting to help his father pay for the damages. Rodney leaves Rivet Town and goes to Robot City with hopes of presenting Wonderbot to Bigweld Industries. However, Rodney is rejected and ejected from Bigweld Industries by Bigweld's second-in-command Phineas T. Ratchet, who is running the company in Bigweld's absence. Rodney falls in love with one of the company's employees Cappy. Rodney later befriends with a group of outmoded robots named the Rusties, made up of Fender, his sister Piper, Lug, Crank and Diesel and lives with them at a boarding house ran by Aunt Fanny. Rodney uses his inventive skills to help fix other outmoded robots, but is eventually unable to cope with the demand due to the shortage of spare parts (which Ratchet has scrapped in favour of upgrades, which are expensive). Rodney later gets a letter from Lydia saying that Herb in need of spare parts. Rodney along with Fender attend the Bigweld Ball in hopes of meeting Bigweld and getting him to help them. However, Ratchet reveals that Bigweld will not be attending. Rodney then confronts Ratchet, who orders his security to eliminate Rodney. Fortunately, Cappy manages to help Rodney and Fender. Rodney and Cappy go to Bigweld's mansion and try to convince him to return to Bigweld Industries. However, Bigweld turns them down and says that Ratchet's greed and business sense won over his idealism in the management of Bigweld Industries. Feeling deflated, Rodney calls his parents with the intent of returning to Rivet Town, but Herb convinces his son to remain in Robot City and fight for his dreams or he'll spend the life regretting it just like herb was. Fender (who had been captured by a Sweeper and taken to the Chop Shop, where spare parts are made into upgrades) reveals that Ratchet and his mother Madame Gasket plan to use Super Sweepers to destroy all the outmoded robots in Robot City. Rodney along with Cappy, the Rusties and Bigweld (who had a change his mind) go to Bigweld Industries and fires Ratchet, who knocks out Bigweld. Rodney and the others are pursued by Ratchet into the Chop Shop. They create improvised weapons before confronting Madame Gasket before she can throw Bigweld into her furnace. Rodney and the others are soon outnumbered by Gasket's workers. Fortunately, Piper and Aunt Fanny along with army of outmode robots arrive to help. Whilst Wonderbot battles and defeats Gasket, Rodney and Bigweld immobilize the Super Sweepers and defeat Ratchet. Bigweld then regains ownership of Bigweld Industries. Sometime later in Rivet Town, Rodney is named by Bigweld as his new second-in-command and eventual successor. As thanks for believing in him, Rodney gives Herb spare parts and a trombone-like instrument in order for Herb to fulfil his music dreams, which he had given up years ago. Gallery Images Rodney Copperbottom dreaming of becoming an inventor.png|young Rodney dreaming of becoming an inventor Rodney Getting in Trouble with Mr. Gunk.jpg|Rodney getting his father and himself in trouble with Mr. Gunk Fender takes a selfie with Rodney.jpg|Rodney meets Fender Rodney and Fender on the Express.jpg|Rodney & Fender takes the Express Rodney Copperbottom facing Madame Gasket.png|Rodney and his friends facing Madame Gasket to save Bigweld robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9647.jpg|"Dad you always wanted to be a musician. Now be one, for everyone to hear!" Rodney Copperbottom's endearing grin.png|Rodney Copperbottom's endearing grin. robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9933.jpg|Rodney dances with Cappy Trivia Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:In Love Category:Unwanted Category:Warriors Category:Successful Category:Nurturer Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Victims Category:The Hero Category:Successors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Love Rivals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Poor Category:Selfless Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egalitarian Category:Genderless Category:Leaders Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Localized Protection Category:Vigilante Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence